


Loving Someone

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action comes later, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Pining, if i'm any good at it that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newton set in Victorian-ish times. Basically I watched a lot of period dramas and thought why not place them in a similar setting where emotions are often hidden behind pride and propriety. So a normal setting for Hermann, but possibly a slight struggle for Newton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the kind of flashback intro. The first proper chapter will start before the intro, which is more of a teaser beginning I suppose. Anyway let me know if you would like me to continue, I've enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy reading! :) Edited again by flux--and--flow aka. linearoundmythoughts

"You will understand me, boy. You will end it with this fool and be done with it."

Hermann swallowed thickly.

"And if I do not want to?"

His father's gaze hardened.

"What you want is of little, if no, consequence. I will not have you disgrace the family name."

"You speak of pride father but what of love? Am I to throw away a chance of true happiness for once in my life for pride? Honor?"

"You will do it because I have told you, because you have a responsibility to this family to hold up it's traditions and values."

"I have brothers and sisters older than me and have or soon will be marrying. All to good families. Surely whom I should marry now is of little importance. Even if he is not of noble stock and his profession is not smart enough for you. The weight of such a responsibility surely does not lie too heavily on my shoulders now."

"I will not see that riff raff as part of this family. The expectations are the same for all my children. You will not see him again, that is my final word on the matter and you better adhere to it for I will not be responsible for what may happen to Mr. Geiszler if you should not break it off."

Hermann stiffened.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, shun him. Be cold. Do what you must to have Geiszler believe you do not care for him."

"Father, please. Where is your heart?"

Hermann's father's eyes turned cold.

"It will end and you will marry another. Someone who will uphold our family name and you will thank me in the end, when you are secure and looked after."

"As if you cared whether I was looked after or not! Your only concern is your reputation!" Hermann spat. "You have always seen me as weak and have least favoured me out of all your children. I will do as you say if only to keep Newton safe, but know this, on this day forward I am a stranger to you, father. You have never loved me of that I am sure and the fact that I found love in someone so agreeable as I have, I think makes you hate me all the more. I leave you know with nothing but contempt for you. Good day to you, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermann sat in the flourishing gardens of his father's estate. A stone bench, surrounded by roses and shaded by an apple tree in blossom was where Hermann resided in an effort to enjoy some peace and quiet. His father had been mentioning lately his choosing of a husband or wife for his son. And although Hermann was not object to marrying, he believed it would only be right to enter into such an arrangement on the basis that there was love involved. To enter matrimony to merely match families based on wealth and reputation made the whole affair seem cold and meaningless. Hermann sighed as he readjusted himself on the bench. His lame leg, which he had suffered with since he was a child, he rested to the side. The ailment having no explanation other than just being unfortunate. The sun was uncommonly warm for this time of spring. He enjoyed the rays none the less, closing his eyes as he basked. 

His serenity was short lived as a servant rushed into the secluded gardens.

"Master Hermann! There you are! Your father has been asking for you. He asks that you join him in his study."

Hermann sighed, opening his eyes to gaze upon the flustered servant girl.

"Very well. Thank you."

The servant girl curtsied and scurried off.

Hermann hoisted himself up with the use of his cane made of the best wood, a gold handle and tip, polished within an inch of its life, clear by the way the gold glinted and the wood shined.

Making his way to his father's study, Hermann passed a couple of servants huddled together whispering. He eyed them as he passed.

Entering his father's study, he closed the door behind himself and approached the desk his father currently sat behind, smoking a pipe and writing in his account book. His father, eyes not leaving his present business, beckoned him closer. Hermann stood directly in front of the desk and waited patiently.

Finally his father spoke. 

"There is someone I'd like you to meet."

Hermann looked about the room and finding that they were the only two in the room, raised his eyebrow.

"And who would that be?"

His father placed his quill aside, closed his accounting book and looked at Hermann.

"Someone who I have asked to join us for a couple of days. He's an old friend; I knew his father. He brings his sister with him, too. It is my intention for you to get to know one of them." 

Hermann cringed internally.

"To court, I presume your meaning to be."

Hermann's father nodded once.

"Precisely. They are both respectable young people and for you to marry one of them would be a wise decision."

There was nothing that Hermann could say. Once his father had made his mind up, it was his way or...well, it was his way. 

"Very good, Father. I think I will head to the book shop."

His father inclined his head.

"Very well. I shall see you this evening. By the way, they are called the Menken's. Julian and Sophie. They should be with us no later than tomorrow evening."

Hermann nodded and turned to leave. Hermann's father watched him go until the door closed. Hermann leant against the other side heavily. Maybe, just maybe, he could fall in love with one of them and having an arranged marriage on top of an overbearing father wouldn't be so bad? He scoffed at himself and pushed away from the door and headed outside to arrange a carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving into town, the carriage pulled up outside the bookshop. Hermann was helped out of the carriage. He thanked the man and entered the bookshop. Inside, it was quiet and the store was filled with so many books Hermann barely knew where to begin, though his favourite sections were the fiction and the sciences. He'd spend hours reading scientists’ findings, biographies of famous scientists, books on space and books on one of his most favourite subjects, maths. The knowledge available was endless and delighted him just as much every time.

Finding himself with a philosophical read this time, he quietly flicked through its contents, weighing up if he should buy it and finish it in his garden at home. From just the other side of the shelves a loud noise and an exclamation of surprise made Hermann jump and almost drop the book he held.  
Taking a peek through the books to the other side. Hermann spied a man around his age with wild brown hair and a stubbled, round face adorned with glasses. He seemed to be frantically picking up books he had knocked off the shelf, all the while in a high pitched, American voice, babbling apologies to those around him and pushing up his glasses, for every time he bent down to pick up the fallen books they would slide down his round nose. Hermann shook his head and stepped away from the shelves. Taking one last look at his book and deciding on buying it, he walked out of the aisle of books he was currently in only to be met head on with the man who was making a scene just a moment ago.

They collided, both dropping their books. Hermann stumbled, dropping his cane. The man reached out and steadied him, hands grabbing both his elbows.

"Whoa! Sorry. Let me get that, are you okay?"

The man talked a mile a minute. Hermann watched as the man fumbled for his cane and handed it to him.

"Yes, I am fine. Perhaps you should watch where you are going next time, though." Hermann said, perhaps a little rudely, as he brushed himself off. 

The other man handed him his book back. "Yes. Again, sorry. Good choice, by the way."

Hermann looked at the man. "What?"

"The book. I've read it. It's a good read, although, watch out - the author can come across a little, if not very, pretentious."

Hermann nodded. "Yes. Well. I'll keep that in mind. Good day."

The man stepped forward quickly. "The name's Newton. Newton Geiszler."

Hermann turned to the man. _Newton._

"Gottlieb. Hermann Gottlieb." Hermann reluctantly held his hand out to shake Newton's.

Newton smiled. 

"You're not the rich Gottlieb, are you?"

Hermann sniffed. "The same."

Newton whistled.

"You own that big fancy mansion up the way?"

"My father does, yes. And it's hardly a mansion."

"It's as good as. So -"

"Please, excuse me." Hermann interjected. "I must be on my way."

Newton blinked.

"Oh. Y-yes. Yes, of course. I've gotten in your way enough, haven't I? A problem of mine. That and talking too much. Goodbye, Hermann. Maybe we'll bump into each other again."

Hermann gave a stiff nod in farewell and left the bookshop.

*

Hermann got home, taking his book to his room. He placed the book on his nightstand and rested himself on the edge of his bed, facing the window. Hermann suddenly realized he hadn't paid for the book and left without purchasing it. Hermann looked at the stolen property and mumbled a curse. It was all that confounded Geiszler’s fault for distracting him with his fast words and overwhelming personality. He'd return the book tomorrow to pay for it and if he saw that Newton Geiszler, it would be too soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Light streamed through a gap in the curtains, rudely awakening Hermann from his sleep. He groaned and hid his face in the pillow to avoid the intruding beams. He finally moved to sit up in bed, being mindful of his leg that was slightly stiff. He carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed his feet on the cold, wooden floor. Rubbing at his face to try and dispel the last of his sleep, he made his way to the basin filled with water to wash his face. Having freshened up, he got dressed. Sometimes, if his leg got too bad, he would acquire assistance but normally he would even abstain from that help. For Hermann (maybe not as much as his father) was a proud man and much preferred to work through it than be treated like he couldn't tie his own shoe laces - which, granted, he couldn't most times. That's why he wore slip on shoes, but none the less, it was the principle of the whole affair.  
Hermann straightened out his clothes and combed his short, manageable hair into some semblance of compliance and made his way downstairs for breakfast, grabbing his cane as he left.

*

His father was already seated and sipping a cup of coffee, reading a newspaper and smoking his ever present pipe.

"Good morning, Father." Hermann greeted him respectfully as he seated himself.

"Hermann. I trust you remember who will be visiting us this evening."

Hermann thanked a servant that placed a cup of tea in front of him. "I have not forgotten, Father."

"Good. I have arranged a few guests to be invited tonight to welcome them. Now I know you are not fond of social gatherings, but I am expecting you to make an effort."

"Yes, Father."

"Excellent." His father set down as his paper and got up. "I have some pressing business to attend to. I shan't see you until tonight, I expect."

Hermann inclined his head. "Father."

He waited for his father to leave the room before he himself made to leave. He decided he would head to the bookshop now and pay for the book he had accidentally stolen.

*

The streets were relatively quiet as his carriage pulled outside. Exiting his carriage and entering the bookshop, Hermann tipped his top hat in greeting to the shop's owner. He approached the owner and explained the nature of his returning so soon.  
The owner looked slightly perplexed.

"'Tis not a thing you see often, returning or paying for something that was stolen. Even someone as respectable as yourself may not have bothered to do so, especially if they had gone unnoticed."

Hermann nodded his understanding. "My morals and conscience would not allow me to do otherwise."

The shopkeeper bowed slightly. "Forgive me. I did not mean to imply anything or question your character."

"There is no offence, good sir. Allow me to pay for which I failed to yesterday and let me be on my way."

The shopkeeper inclined his head, stated the price and accepted Hermann's money with another comment of thanks.  
Hermann held his book to his breast, exited the bookshop, scanned the town about him, simply surveying his surroundings and watching the few people go about their daily lives. His reverie was broken by the exclamation of his name.

"Hermann!"

Hermann turned to face the direction in which his name was called. He groaned internally.

Newton was across the street and waving for his attention. Crossing the street, he barely dodged a carriage that ran in front of him, causing him to twirl out of the way, his coat flaps whooshing around him as he gripped his books tighter to himself.

"Whoa!"

Hermann covered his eyes.

"It is you! Thought so. Didn't recognise you with your big, important top hat on."

Hermann glared at him.

"You almost got yourself run over, you imbecile!"

Newton blinked, then laughed.

"Are you insane?" Hermann said.

"I'm a scientist. Have to be." Newton grinned.

It was Hermann's turn to stand and stare.

"A scientist? Of what?"

"This and that, but mainly biology."

"You're serious?"

"Not if I can help it!" Newton winked at him. Hermann looked offended. "So, what brings you out again, Hermann? Didn't finish that book already, did you?"

"No. I was paying for one I stole yesterday."

"You got that backwards."

"How so?"

"Stealing means you take it and keep it without paying. Illegally. Not returning it the next day to purchase it."

"I didn't mean to steal it! You distracted me!"

Newton raised his eyebrows. "Well, for that I apologise…and I don't." He said coyly, winking at Hermann again. This time Hermann could feel heat rise from his collar and stumbled over his words.

"I'm sure I don't know what your meaning is. Pray excuse me, but I am supposed to be readying for a later engagement."

"That is?"

"My father has invited some guests and I am supposed to attend."

"Sounds…fun."

Hermann said nothing, just tightened his grip on his book and cane.

Newton sensed Hermann's uneasiness. "Not your kind of setting?"

Hermann cleared his throat. "No. Socialising is a skill I do not have, which many others seem to possess."

Newton clucked his tongue. "Ah, but any skill improves with practise, does it not? They simply have practised."

Hermann studied Newton.

"Yes. I suppose you are right."

They stood there a moment, looking at each other. Hermann was the first to break the silence.

"I must go."

Newton looked him over once more.

"May I suggest something?"

Hermann looked apprehensive.

"It depends on what you are suggesting."

"Something suggestive."

Hermann rolled his eyes. "For Heaven's sake..."

"Sorry. I was just thinking, what if I join you tonight? I know I'm sort of inviting myself, but I could be a friendly face and you wouldn't have to feel like you had to be on form all the time. Not in front of me, anyway."

Hermann looked at him.

"You are willing to endure an evening surrounded by people you have never met - come to think of it, you've only just met me! All that so I'll have someone to talk to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"I'd like one."

"Well, my good sir, I shall have to disappoint you on this account. I am simply being a helpful soul."

Hermann looked suspicious. This wasn't how he planned this evening to go, but if he accepted and Newton turned up, Hermann would just have to deal with it. But, if Newton didn't show up, no harm, no foul.

"Very well. Seven o'clock?"

"Good. Seven it is."

Hermann tipped his hat in farewell to Newton and entered his carriage.

Newton approached the window and leaned in. "Until tonight."

Hermann said nothing as Newton grinned and hopped off the side of the carriage as it pulled away.


	5. Chapter 5

The music was the only thing Hermann was enjoying at this infernal event. He himself was fond of playing the piano and had often played for his mother as a child. His father had, of course, been too busy to listen. Even now Hermann found comfort in the sound, his fingers itching to play themselves, but he would never play in front of an audience.

The Menkens were tolerable so far but the sister was, to say the least, rather overbearing. He had made small talk with a few of the guests, most of whom were acquaintances of his father. Bumping into Newton again earlier today had not been ideal for him and even after talking with him for a short time had redeemed him a little and had Hermann thinking that perhaps he wasn't so bad overall, it wasn't his plan to make friends with the man. He'd even let slip about the gathering. Newton's fast-pace talking had befuddled Hermann - just trying to keep up with Newton had caused him to divulge more than he was originally willing. Newton had sensed straight away that Hermann didn't seem comfortable with social gatherings and had offered to be a face he would know there. Hermann had appreciated the offer from the maybe slightly too-willing man, but he hadn't meant to end up agreeing somehow to it. If it wasn't for the fact that Newton would be certainly too naive to commit such an act, he would have been sure Newton had bewitched him.

Staying by the drinks table, he poured himself some wine into a glass and took a sizeable gulp. It did little to settle his nerves. He listened to the music instead, watching as the pianist's fingers played across the keys, using that to distract from the fact that he should be talking to Jonah. The doorbell rang suddenly and the murmur that had currently filled the room quietened. Hermann knew who it would be.

"Excuse me, Father. I believe that will be for me."

He didn't wait for his father's response. He exited the ballroom and made for the front door, waving away the doorman.

Opening the door, he looked over a surprisingly well-groomed Newton.

"Hello. Not late am I?"

Hermann looked over Newton's appearance. "A little, but if you were going to turn up at all, I expected nothing else."

Newton seemed proud of that fact. "At least I'm consistent. Can I come in?"

"Yes, I suppose you better." 

Newton stepped into the house and whistled. "I still stand by this being a mansion. It felt like forever coming up the drive, I thought I would never get here."

"Come. I'll show you to the ballroom." Hermann said.

"Ballroom! Seriously? Oh wow, you people really are fancy."

Hermann simply scoffed and brought Newton into the room of people. Hermann's father was watching him enter and approached Hermann and Newton.

"Hermann, who is this?"

"A friend of mine, Father. I bumped into him this afternoon and the topic of our evening arose. I thought it rude to not extend the invitation."

Hermann's father didn't look too pleased, but then, he didn't look pleased most times (unbeknownst to Newton, of course). 

Newton bowed slightly. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Indeed. You are welcome to stay. Hermann, do remember our agreement."

His father joined his group of guests, leaving Hermann and Newton to their own devices.

"Well, he's...nice." 

Hermann side-glanced him. "There is no need to try and be polite with me. I know very well he can be...abrupt."

"That's one word, I suppose."

Hermann rolled his eyes and led Newton to the drinks. "Help yourself."

"Thanks. So, who do we have here, then?" Newton said, gesturing to the room filled with people.

"I must admit I am not familiar with most of them and those I am are acquaintances at best. The only ones my father wants me to worry about are the Menkens, anyhow."

"The Menkens?"

Hermann discreetly pointed out a couple at the other side of the room, the gentlemen currently engaged in conversation, whilst the lady fanned herself, looking slightly bored.

"They're brother and sister and it is my father's wish that I am to marry one of them."

Newton choked on his drink. "Marry? Have you met these people before, then?"

Hermann shook his head, looking down, leaning on his cane.

"No. Tonight was really just a pretence for me 'courting' one of them."

Newton nodded and dabbed at his mouth with his cravat, which Hermann scowled at and batted his hand away.

"You'll ruin that! Here," he reached behind him, where a neat pile of fine napkins lay. "Use this and for goodness sake, tuck your cravat back in!"

"Alright! You know I'm not the one looking for a spouse - hardly need to worry about my appearance."

"Don't you take pride in such things?"

"I have other things to worry about, but since it vexes you so, I shall make an effort to seem dignified."

Hermann nodded. They both stood, silently both enjoying the music.

"Have you spoken to either one of them yet?"

"I confess I have introduced myself, but little else."

"Well, I think your father may be cursing me for taking up your time. You may want to start doing something."

"I-I don't know what to say." Hermann pulled at his collar; it has started to feel tighter now.

"Well, talk to me. First off, which one do you prefer?"

Hermann looked between them. Sophie was still sitting idly by her brother's side, fanning herself and listening to the conversation, seeming much more pleased with herself than what she saw around her. Her brother seemed to be engaged in a rather boisterous conversation with a number of men. A bout of laughter erupted from their group, the men seeming to enjoy something Julian had said. Hermann decided.

"I suppose out of the options, Julian seems more amiable."

Newton watched Julian, taking him in.

"Alright. I'm Julian. How do you approach me?"

Hermann seemed confused. "Excuse me?"

"Pretend I am Julian and practice what you will say to him, to me." Newton looked at Hermann, urging him on.

"Very well, but I shall feel extremely silly."

"Doesn't matter. Your success at wooing said Julian depends on it."

Hermann steeled himself.

"Good evening, Julian."

"Why good evening, Hermann. I am quite enjoying tonight."

Hermann cleared his throat. "I am glad."

"Perhaps you could ask Julian to dance?" Newton offered. 

"This isn't the right occasion for dancing."

"Nonsense. The music is agreeable and someone's got to be interesting at this thing."

Hermann obviously was fretting.

"Hermann, relax. You can dance, can't you?"

Hermann looked affronted.

"Of course I can dance. It's just that sometimes with my leg -" He gestured to it. "Sometimes I can stiffen up and I don't want that to happen."

Newton thought about this, hands in his pockets.

"Well, if you're worried about that, why not you and me have a quick dance and if you feel like that might happen, just tell me and we can see if there is a way to avoid it and maybe you can draw Julian's attention and make him a little jealous in the process?"

Hermann was hesitant.

"I don't think I could induce jealousy. I wouldn't think myself someone that would be desirable enough to warrant it."

Newton made a face. "Don't say such things about yourself. Why, if I were him and I saw you dancing with a handsome chap such as myself then I would be absolutely green with envy."

Hermann rolled his eyes "Yes, well, I still won't be dancing - it is no such occasion and I dare say we would look rather ridiculous."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Then we shan't. I am sure you are missing a rather grand opportunity to get Mr. Menken’s attention, though..."

"That may be so, but now is neither the time nor place. I rather think talking to him would be a good starting point before we try any other courting methods."

Newton simply shrugged and sipped at his drink.

"You going to talk to him then?"

"Give me a moment. I am simply thinking of what to say."

"How about 'hello?' Just introduce yourself and you'll be on your way."

"I don't think it's that simple."

"Of course it is."

"I wish I had your naive confidence."

"Why don't we take a turn outside, and by the time we return, you shall be invigorated and ready to talk to him."

Hermann thought the idea of some fresh air seemed like a good one.

"Yes, I think I should like that. Perhaps I could show you the gardens while we walk."

"I'd very much like to view your gardens. Lead the way, sir."

Hermann and Newton exited the room. Hermann's father's watchful and disapproving gaze following their leave.

 

Outside the air had a chill, but not unpleasantly so, as the ballroom had become stuffy and the temperature drop was a welcomed change. 

Hermann led the way down a gravel path as they exited through the French doors. The path was lined either side by tall hedges that were neatly trimmed. At the end of the path, it split into three different lanes. When they reached that point, Hermann picked the one straight ahead, moving deeper into the gardens, the hedges connecting like a maze. Newton felt if Hermann were not there to guide him he would surely get lost in the labyrinth. Hermann, without faltering, lead Newton to his favourite secluded area of the many gardens. He sat himself down on the stone bench.

Newton stayed standing, taking in the roses and many other species of flower that surrounded this little corner.

"This is very beautiful. Quiet, too."

"Yes. I come here sometimes just for that reason. It's rather closed off, so it feels like I'm somewhere else entirely when I visit here."

"I dare say. I could be anywhere in the world and wouldn't know it being here."

Newton and Hermann shared the silence for a little while, listening to the the sound of the slight breeze rustling through the hedges and the apple tree that stood over in the corner of the garden, next to the bench. Hermann cleared his throat. A question that had been pestering him for a time finally came to the surface.

"Newton? May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"When we met that second time, you mentioned being a scientist. Of biology. Am I correct?"

"You are. It is my main vocation. Although I do have a fair number of other degrees, I also dabble with some inventing but that's neither here nor there, as my inventions or theories in science rarely get taken seriously."

Hermann frowned. "Why is that?"

"People don't like when someone has wildly different views to them and people certainly don't like when you challenge their beliefs."

"No, I suppose they don't. You do that often, do you then? Upset the balance?"

"I try to. People sometimes have to realise that just because it's different doesn't mean it's wrong."

Hermann took this in.

"I suppose you are right. My father, though, would probably disagree. He is a creature of tradition and I am, too, I suppose, but unlike my father, I am ready to listen and have a more open mind."

"I have not met or known your father, so I could not have my say on the matter, but I have come to know you a little and find you thus far...amiable."

"I thank you. I suppose you are, as well. Although your manner is quite informal at times, even towards strangers."

"I have no use for formalities. It seems to me so unfriendly to always address someone by their second name and to always be heirs and graces. No, it simply won't do."

Hermann shook his head. "I see you are quite set in your ways."

"I am."

"Then I shall have to suffer through it. Why don't you sit a while? I should think we could spare a little longer here before I must return."

Newton sat beside Hermann on the stone bench. "You shouldn't be so down on yourself, you know."

Hermann side-eyed him. Newton continued on.

"If I were Julian, I would think myself lucky to be set up with someone like you. I dare say, he should be the one making the effort to court you."

Hermann turned to look at him properly this time.

"I don't quite know what to make of you, Newton. You seem to be an enigma in which I'm a little afraid to try and solve."

Newton shrugged and turned a smile to Hermann.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be."

Hermann hummed and studied Newton a moment.

"I dare say you may be right."


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, after Newton left, Hermann sat in bed contemplating the strange little fellow. He certainly wasn't what Hermann expected, in that he seemed to defy every social construct he knew and he definitely did not care an ounce about self-image. What people thought, they thought, and if he didn't fit into someone's idea of what they thought he should be, well that was just tough luck. Hermann would never say this to Newton, but he admired that about him. He wished he could be a little more self confident himself at times - maybe then he could of gotten up the courage to talk to Julian tonight, his leg be damned. His father certainly hadn't been happy that he had deserted the party. Hermann and Newton had forgotten all about returning and time had run away from them. Hermann guessed he was lucky that Julian was staying at the house for a few days. He could make it up to his father during that time and maybe make some progress with Julian. He sighed. Pulling the duvet higher and turning onto his back, he closed his eyes and tried to shut off his thoughts in the hopes of finding some rest.

*

Newton left that night practically skipping down the seemingly never-ending gravel drive. He'd been unsure how tonight would go and normally he would never attend such a dull and snobby gathering but Hermann seemed different. Astoundingly (judging by his father) it was lucky Hermann didn't turn out quite as proud. But tonight had gone rather well. Well, except for getting scolded by Hermann's father for missing the rest of the party...honestly, he hadn't noticed it had gotten so late. Hermann had seem embarrassed and had apologised to Newton afterwards. Newton had rendered Hermann's apologies unnecessary and told him of his enjoyment of his company. Hermann had thanked him and returned the compliment. Hermann had showed him to the door and Newton had bid him goodnight. Newton reached the end of the drive and turned to take one last look at the huge house. He saw the last of the lights go out, but one remained. At the bottom right corner of the house, a candle light still flickered. Most probably Hermann's father. Did the man sleep? Newton thought maybe that was why he was so disagreeable. He tutted to himself and walked on, making his way home, wondering on the way when and how he might see Hermann again.

*

The following morning foul weather arrived, apparently to match Hermann's father's mood. Hermann sat in the library with the book he had recently purchased, although presently it was settled in his lap opened, but ignored. Currently perched in the rather large window seat, Hermann instead watched the rain that lashed down outside. He woke and attended breakfast as usual, but with two more people present than normally. He was held back by his father, after both the Menkens had left, to have a stern word with him again about last night. Julian, he supposed, would have to be his main focus today, but his mind strayed all too often and too easily for his liking to the subject of one Newton Geiszler. He would of liked to have gotten to know a little bit more about him, at least. Hermann sighed. That would have to wait, he supposed. He closed his book, giving up on trying to read any further and took off his glasses to fold them up into his breast pocket. Taking one last look outside, he went in search of Julian.

*

Newton sighed as he looked out at the atrocious weather. It gave him an excuse to stay in and work without being pestered by his housekeeper to get out. She was old and sweet but also a no-nonsense woman. Newton looked down at his latest specimens. They were brought to him by a fisherman who had no clue what it was when a chunk of the flesh-like lump got caught in his net. The fisherman suspected it was perhaps a piece of a whale. Newton, laying eyes on it, knew it wasn't the case, but said otherwise to avoid causing suspicion or worry with the man. When he left though, his excitement at "observing" this potentially new discovery took hold. Pulling on some gloves and laying out his tools, he clapped his hands together in anticipation.

*

Julian had spent most of his time that morning exploring the Gottliebs’ house. It certainly wasn't as grand as their stately home, that was for sure, but it was enough, he supposed. They were definitely more reserved when it came to their decor, but their gardens were beautiful, truly unmatched. Unfortunately, the weather dictated his decision to avoid going outside. 

*

Currently in the east wing of the house situated near the library was where Julian resided. Hermann did not have to look far for him.

"Excuse me, Julian?"

Julian, who was presently contemplating a rather severe-looking gargoyle creature at the top of a case of stairs, startled.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you," Hermann said.

Julian smoothed down his hair and cleared his throat. "You didn't. I was merely elsewhere for a moment."

An awkward silence prevailed for several moments. Hermann gripped his cane and steeled his resolve. "Have you been shown about the house?"

"I was actually exploring myself. My sister was starting to test my patience and, well, this house seems big enough to give each other some space."

Hermann gave his best forced smile. "Indeed."

Silence again.

"Have you discovered the library yet?"

Julian shook his head. "Sadly, no. I have heard it is impressive though, with some thanks to you. I've heard you are more of an enthusiast for books than even your father."

Hermann looked to his feet. "It is true. Books are a great fondness of mine. Are you much fond of books yourself?"

Julian mulled this over for a second.

"If it is a great adventure novel, I suppose. I hear you and your father are rather more inclined to the non-fiction. The sciences and so on."

Hermann nodded.

"That we are. But we are certainly no stranger to the opposite. If you wish, I could show you the library and its collection of the fictional novels we most certainly own."

Julian inclined his head.

"If it is no trouble."

"No trouble at all."

"The lead the way, my good man."

Hermann and Julian made their way in the direction of the library, Hermann mentally congratulating himself on his success.


	7. Chapter 7

"This is quite impressive," Julian said, as he took in the extensive collection of books. Hermann caressed the spines of a few books as they passed them.

"Yes, I believe my father started collecting books when he was a young man."

Julian took one last look around.

"The library we have back home is quite a bit larger than this one. Even so, the amount of books here seem like an impossibility to read in just one lifetime."

Hermann bristled internally. His library may not be as grand, but he doubted Julian’s family had such a rich selection of books, like the Gottlieb’s did.

"Yes, well. If you have an affinity for books like me and my father do, reading great deals is hardly a task - in fact, we do not consider it one at all."

Julian blinked.

"I much prefer to spend my time outdoors. Hunting, riding, perhaps on occasion a bit of sport. Do you share any of these interests?"

Hermann gripped his cane and straightened his back.

"No. I was not built to participate in such activities, it would seem."

Julian's eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I forgot. I should have been more tactful."

"There is no need for apologies. It is no secret that I am unable to perform most physical acts. It has allowed me to focus and train my mind into something that is just as agile as any body. It is, I think, more valuable and worthy of dedication than putting all my energy into my body ,which for most means foregoing intelligence."

"Not always," Julian said indignantly.

A piece of Hermann's brain tried to tell him to maybe backtrack but apparently he hadn't trained that part to stop his mouth yet.

"No, not always. But I know that those who cannot use their body are looked down on."

"Is it not true of the opposite, then? That those with higher intellect look down on those whose education may be below their own?"

Hermann and Julian both stood in silence, the rain on the window the only sound filling the room.

"I think I shall take my leave of you." Julian bowed and left, moving past Hermann.

Hermann deflated. He'd let his pride get the better of him. His leg had come into the conversation and he'd gotten defensive. It had always been like that. He tried to make it seem as though it were not the case and most times he didn't let it get to him, but when he was with others, it felt like that was the most obvious thing about him. Not Hermann himself, nor his intellect, nothing but his leg (which felt ten times more noticeable when he was with strangers). Hermann sighed and sank into an armchair that resided by a fireplace. He needed a miracle when it came to Julian - Hermann scoffed - if only he believed in them.

*

Newton had spent the better part of the day in between his makeshift lab, which included tables pushed together, draped with a cloth to serve as a operating-slash-observation table and vivariums filled with a variety of specimens, and his study, where his works and books resided, which he referred to for notes.  
The sun was getting low, the sky taking a break from its grey bleakness to display some orange hue as the day subsided and still Newton was no closer to figuring out what this specimen that the fisherman had brought him was. He could find no semblance of its likeness in any of his science journals. It was definitely something new, but how did it come to be here? It was obviously off of something of substantial size as the scale of the chunk of flesh was thick and the vessels and cartilage were also sturdy and tough. The skin was rubbery and quite impenetrable and had an odd sort of sheen. He'd preserved it for now while he researched his options, but it seemed more experimentation and perhaps a visit to where the fisherman had actually found it was on the books.

*

Hermann had felt incredibly awkward through dinner. His father had been giving him questioning looks, which he pointedly avoided. Julian was quiet and stoic and ignored his sister’s curious gaze and questioning nudges. Afterwards, Hermann escaped the stifling atmosphere of the dining room and headed straight for his secluded garden corner. He let out a heavy sigh as he sat.  


The night held a chill that went unnoticed by the troubled Hermann Gottlieb. Hermann's mind wandered back to the other night where he was in the same exact place, but with Newton by his side. He'd surprised himself with how much he'd enjoyed spending time with Newton. They may not have known each other long; about the same amount of time as Julian, he supposed, but already he felt more of a rapport with Newton than he did with Julian. He wished (in a way) that wasn't so, or perhaps that their positions were reversed? No. Newton was a friend and an eccentric fool, they'd never work that way, but then, Julian had to be the most difficult person to find interesting. Maybe he hadn't given Julian the right chance to prove himself...maybe he'd been more laid back with Newton because there was no pressure? Maybe Hermann was just doomed.

*

Newton jerked awake at his desk, his hair wild, glasses askew, and a piece of paper stuck to his face. His housekeeper was bustling about, tidying, being loud on purpose, no doubt. He groaned and straightened and stretched his aching back. He collected his scattered papers and placed them in a pile on his desk, placing a paper weight upon them. He decided he would get no further with the limited information that he had in his possession and it was time to take matters into his own hands and discover what mysteries this specimen held.

The morning brought drizzle and winds, which meant that the rain whipped right into his face. The docks were busy this time of the morning; men shouted out orders to their crew, fishing apparatus was being checked and ships were preparing to set sail. Slightly further inland, the fish that had been brought ashore not more a few moments ago was being sold. Newton made his way through the gaggle of people and the strong stench of fish and the sea. Newton searched among the shouting captains for the one he spoke to not twenty-four hours ago. He recognised the man instantly, who was currently unboarding a fresh haul.

"Excuse me!" his voice barely carried. He pushed closer. "Hello! Excuse me! Captain!"

The captain in question seemed to have heard him this time. His bright, but hard brown eyes snapped upwards to find the source. The wind whipped the hood of the captain's coat off of his head. His hair was short, unusual for a seaman on long voyages. His dark skin was damp with sweat and rain. There were slight lines on his face and around his eyes, which spoke of a stress-filled life, and even though his eyes were bright, the hardness suggested he'd been at this a long time and was a stern captain. The slight grey that was speckled through his hair also helped suggest his slightly more mature age. Newton, with less confidence than he arrived with, approached the imposing-looking captain. He didn't remember him being this intimidating before, but then, to be fair, he was pre-occupied at the time.

"You are the captain of this ship, are you not?"

The man's gaze did not change. "Captain Pentecost." The man's voice was deep and rough but not unpleasant. His accent was British and held a little distinction, again odd for a seaman. Newton didn't seem to have noticed that either when they had first met...he really needed to pay attention more.

Newton slicked back his wet hair and wiped at his rain-speckled glasses.

"Do you remember me? I'm Dr. Newton Geiszler. You brought me a specimen the other day."

"I remember you. What are you doing here? I'm kind of busy."

"What you bought me, it was rather unusual."

"Unusual?"

"Yes. I couldn't find anything that we know of that fits its likeness."

"You said it was most likely from a whale carcass."

"I know. I know, but I think this could be something completely different, perhaps unheard of!"

"That still doesn't explain what you are doing here."

"I need you to take me to the spot where you found it."

"No."

Newton sputtered. "Wha- no? Why?"

"I won't have a liability on my ship. Even experienced seamen can get into trouble."

"It is really important that I see where you found this."

"Why? Should it be found?"

"I'm a scientist. It's in our nature to know. Plus, I would be discovering a new species." Newton shook his hand in a vague gesture. "Possibly. Maybe. Anyway! This isn't just about justifying myself as a bonafide, legitimate scientist to those fuddy-duddies who  
don't take me seriously!"

Captain Pentecost raised one eyebrow. "No?"

"No. Even if it turned out to be nothing, I owe it to myself and science to find out. Also, it would really play on my mind." Newton gave a lopsided grin. 

The Captain let out a long suffering sigh. "Very well. But not today."

Newton went to protest, but the captain persisted.

"This will be on my terms, Doctor. When the weather is as safe as I deem it, we will go. I won't take you out in conditions such as these."

Newton placated. "Agreed. Then until...whenever that is."

Captain Pentecost inclined his head.

"Doctor."

"Captain."


	8. Chapter 8

The last few days held little pleasure for Hermann. Julian had made it his mission to stay out of Hermann's way and Hermann wouldn't have minded one bit if it wasn't for his father's words in the back of his mind constantly. Julian and his sister would be leaving by the week’s end and Hermann was feeling the pressure more than ever. He had up till now avoided his father's questions but he did not seem so lucky this time around, as he saw his father pointedly approach him.

"Hermann. I must know what is happening. I believe I made it very clear as to what you were meant to be doing or have done by now."

"Julian holds no affection for me and I none for him. I am sorry, Father."

Hermann's father was not impressed. "There need not be affection. That is of no concern or at all relevant to what I am trying to achieve here."

"And what is that, Father?"

"Respect. Stability. And above all, our status."

"And my happiness comes as the cost, does it?"

"You have a responsibility to this family! If it is not Julian, it will be another, but don't make this more difficult than this needs to be, Hermann."

Hermann felt suffocated. He moved passed his father.

"Where are you going?" His father demanded.

"Out," was Hermann's short and simple reply.

*

Newton had by this time dissected the specimen in his possession beyond recognition. He had poked, prodded and examined every inch of it while waiting to hear from Captain Pentecost. The fact that there was nothing much he could do at the moment was driving him stir crazy. He decided that he would go out for a walk to clear his head, maybe then he'd have some fresh ideas and be able to rid himself of his extra energy.

*

The midday sun was surprisingly warm for the middle of September, warmer than expected. Without a breeze, the temperature was a lot more noticeable. Hermann strolled through the nearby woodland. He'd thought about taking a carriage out but he felt the exercise would wear his anxiety. The bird song did help him relax somewhat but each time his mind would unhelpfully remind him of what he was trying to ignore. A squirrel fell from a nearby tree, startling him. It froze in shock, then scrabbled back up another tree. Hermann chuckled at his reaction. These woods were not the largest he knew of, but certainly one of the most beautiful. The trees that were tall and wide would look enchanting in every season and the variety of wild flowers splashed colour here and there, making it look every bit a fairy tale woodland, almost like entering another world entirely. Some rustling and twigs snapping made him break from his reverie. Whistling joined the other random noises, Hermann looked about not spotting anything or anyone until the source of the disturbance emerged from behind a large bush.

"You!"

*

Newton was taking a leisurely walk through a rather charming wood, which he noted wasn't too far from the Gottlieb's place. He wondered how Hermann was getting on with Julian and if he should stop by. He hadn't seen Hermann since that night. They'd gotten on quite well, he thought. Walking through the abundances of trees and flowers, Newton whistled out a tune. The birds seemed to stop for a moment at the loud and out of tune addition to their song. Emerging from some large foliage, Newton ran into the man he was just thinking of.

"You!"

Newton's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Me! Good day, Hermann. What are you doing out here?"

"Walking, obviously."

"Well, obviously. Is there a reason, though?"

"I needed some time alone."

Newton pursed his lips, hands in pockets. "Right. Julian not joining you, then?"

"No."

"Rrrrrright. I'm sensing a sensitive subject at the moment."

"Indeed," Hermann huffed.

"Alright, well, could I join you? I mean I could turn around and leave you be."

"No - your company would be most welcome."

"Great." Newton gestured forward. "Shall we?"

Hermann walked on, joined by Newton at his side.

"What are your reasons for being out here, then?" Hermann asked.

"I was going crazy getting nothing done back home. I needed to clear my head."

Hermann listened and hummed. "Are you working on something?"

"You could say that."

"May I ask what?"

"You may. But I wouldn't know what to tell you. I'm not really sure it's anything at all."

"I see. Newton, may I ask something else?"

"Of course."

"You said you were a scientist?"

"Yes. I've got the lab to go with the title."

"Could I see it?"

"You'd be interested in seeing my work?"

"Very much so."

"Well then! Your wish is my command." Newton held out his arm: Hermann just looked at it. "Come on! I'll lead you there."

"Is it necessary?"

"Absolutely."

"Very well." Hermann placed his hand in the crook of Newton's offered arm and allowed Newton to guide him to his home.

*

Newton's home wasn't stately or by any means grand, but it was homely and simple and even though the gardens were crying out for some attention, Hermann found he liked the house immediately.

Approaching the house he saw that the place could definitely could do with a paint. Newton entered the house, shouting his return; to whom, Hermann did not know. He took in his surroundings. There were stacks of books haphazardly piled everywhere and random papers scattered around. Newton shedded his jacket, rolled up his shirt sleeves and loosened his neck scarf. Hermann rolled his eyes, a picture of dishevelment if he ever saw one.

"This way, Hermann. You are going to love this."

Hermann raised an eyebrow in scepticism.

As he followed Newton down the hall and into a room that was rather dingy, until Newton flung open the heavy curtains and let in the sunlight. Hermann squinted as his eyes adjusted to the brightness. The first thing Hermann noticed were all the liquid filled vivariums that contained odd bits and pieces, the sunlight reflecting in the murky water.

Hermann gesturing to the wall of glass cases. "What's all this?"

Newton flashed a grin. "Something inexplicable!"

"Really?" Hermann said, unconvinced.

"What? You don't believe me?"

"I don't believe anything is inexplicable."

"Me either."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I have an arrangement with a captain. When he sees fit, I'll join him on his ship to investigate further."

"That sounds exciting," Hermann said, almost wistfully. "How long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes me, I suppose. This could be the greatest discovery ever to be made in scientific history and I could be the one to unearth it."

Hermann was a little envious of Newton's adventurous and outgoing nature. He was also a little disappointed that that had just met again and Newton would be leaving to find something important to him.

"That sounds like quite an adventure, Newton. I hope you find something worthy of discovery."

"Thank you. You know, I'm not too sure on when I'll be leaving, captain's whims and all that, perhaps if you're not too busy with your obligations at home, we could spend some more time together?"

"Right now, Newton, I have no obligations to speak of. So, I would not be averse to seeing more of you, if you are sure you will not get bored with my company."

Newton's face broke into a wide grin.

"Impossible! You're very interesting, Hermann. Don't sell yourself so short."

"I'll sell myself however I please."

Newton raised an eyebrow at that and lowered his glasses down his nose, looking suggestively over them at Hermann.

"Careful, Hermann. You'll give a man the wrong idea," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

Hermann coloured out of embarrassment (or indignance) Newton wasn't sure but he did think it flattered Hermann greatly.

"I say! Of all the absolute absurdity! Newton Geiszler, you are positively infuriating!"

"Thank you! I'll take that as a compliment."

"How can that ever be taken as a compliment?"

"Well, if I didn't take it as one, I'd be one insulted individual."

Hermann sighed.

"We're getting off point. Now, what are your plans if you do find anything out there?"

"Well, first off, do not tell anyone. You won't tell anyone, will you, Hermann?"

Hermann realised in that moment that Newton hadn't hesitated in telling Hermann all about his plans and he felt somewhat special to have been in some sense a confidant.

"You have my word."

"Wonderful! Well, I guess after that a lot of time and experimentation and research. This could take years to be of anything of interest to anyone."

Hermann nodded. "Well, I wish you luck."

"Thank you, Hermann."

They shared silence for a moment. Newton seemed to hesitate about speaking but then made up his mind on continuing.

"The afternoon is getting on; I don't suppose you'd care to join me for tea?"

"I don't suppose I would."

"If you have nowhere to be, of course?"

"I do not."

"Then may I extend that invitation to include dinner as well?"

Hermann cleared his throat and acted on his impulses. "You may."

Newton moved from around his desk and clasped Hermann's shoulder.

"Come on, then. It's a mess in here and I'm sure my housekeeper will be fond of company other than myself, she likes it when she gets to make an effort."

"Then I would hate to let her down."

Newton shared a smile with Hermann. "Indeed."


	9. Chapter 9

The evening had drawn to a close many an hour ago and Newton and Hermann were still engrossed in deep conversation with each other.

"I don't believe that you've never strived to take up a position at a university. I mean just by listening to a small portion of your education and the fact that you are able to keep up with my ramblings? I dare say you wouldn't find it difficult to be accepted."

Hermann looked to be slightly uncomfortable with the conversation. "Thank you for saying so. It's kind of you to say so, but it's not all my decision."

Newton looked confused for a second. Then he realised. "You mean your father."

"He doesn't deem it a worthy occupation. He doesn't think I have the need to focus on such things anyway."

"But you obviously love it."

"Oh, I do. Maths is the closest we have to the handwriting of God."

"Gracious! That's the most pretentious-"

Hermann glared at him. "But passionate thing I've ever heard."

"Maths is the only reliable thing I've had in my life."

"Surely your father must see this."

"Not everyone is as open minded as you, Newton."

"I think if everyone were as open minded as me things would be a little chaotic."

Hermann raised an eyebrow. "Just a little?"

"Very well, a lot. There's nothing wrong with having ones opinion but when you start to force it on others and think that's the only way to see things then that's when I have a problem."

"Indeed." Hermann agreed. Hermann's gaze happened to fall upon Newton's open pocket watch that he had placed down on the table earlier in the evening. Hermann did a double take when his first glance didn't fully register the time. He scrabbled for his cane and looked round for his jacket that he had shrugged off earlier.

"What's wrong?" Newton asked quizzically as he watched with concern as Hermann panicked. Hermann found his jacket on the back of a chair slightly covered by Newton's own.

"The time! For heaven's sake the time! How did it get so late?"

Newton tried to douse Hermann's anxiety.

"Hermann, please. I'm sure your father will understand."

Hermann gave him a look. "On the terms we parted? I doubt it will escape his notice."

"Alright, but there's nothing that can be done about it now. Let me walk you home, it's dark outside and you shouldn't walk alone."

"But when I leave then you will be alone."

"Oh, nothing's going to happen to me. I'm much scarier than anything that would try anything out there." 

Hermann's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Quite. Well, I suppose if you insist."

"I do. Come, let's not delay further."

Hermann bid Newton's house keeper goodnight as she passed and they both left.

 

*

Hermann and Newton walked in amiable silence. Both stealing glances at each other when the other was distracted. Arriving outside Hermann's abode they shuffled awkwardly outside.

"I'd like to thank you for this evening. It's been awhile since I forgot the time like that, if ever."

"It was my pleasure. If you wouldn't mind spending more time with me, we could do it again?" Newton asked.

"That would be nice. I'm free whenever so, perhaps tomorrow?"

"That sounds like a plan. Maybe we could go out for lunch."

"Yes, I'd like that. Until tomorrow then."

"Tomorrow."

Hermann smiled awkwardly about to turn and head in. Before he completely turned his back, Newton held out his hand. Hermann glanced at it then at Newton's shy smile then took it gingerly. Newton gave it one good shake then held them in place between them as they shared a warm gaze. They held the clasp of hands for a moment longer than considered friendly and let there hands slip from the hold back to there own sides.

"Goodnight, Hermann."

Hermann came to and shifted his eyes to the ground as he flushed.

"Goodnight... Newton."

Newton smiled at Hermann's bashfulness and turned and disappeared down the drive. Hermann clenched and un-clenched the hand that had just been clasped in Newton's. He cleared his throat and composed himself as he entered the house.

A figure that had gone unnoticed by the distracted pair, hovered for a moment longer by the window, spying disapprovingly upon them. It disappeared once Hermann entered the house.

 

*

So, Hermann had been seeing that down and out inventor instead of courting Julian like he was supposed to be. What was wrong with the boy? Being the most unsuccessful and least talented of all his children, who did he think he was disobeying him and throwing away a golden opportunity to be wed and to a respectable family. Did he think another suitor like this would come along? Especially for him? This folly with that crackpot would end one way or another, his son had no place thinking he could do as he pleased and fail him in yet another way. Tomorrow he'd set things straight for the boy.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sunlight shone through the gaps in the curtains rousing Hermann from his sleep. He groaned covering his eyes. What was the time? He peeked at the clock on his nightstand, 9 O'clock; late for him. He carefully maneuvered himself to the edge of the bed. He'd be seeing Newton in a few hours, the thought made his heart gain a little speed. He'd deny the fact that he was looking forward to seeing Newton again to anyone, but to himself? Well, he wasn't sure he was ready to admit it to himself either.

Pushing such thoughts aside he decided to dress for the day and if he chose one of his nicer, newer waist coats? What of it? It wasn't like he as if he had many opportunities to wear it, he certainly wasn't trying to impress anyone. Hermann scrutinized his reflection, straightening out his coat, pulling on the cuffs and smoothing down his cravat and waistcoat. Overall he wasn't displeased with what he saw, he knew he would never turn heads or make anyone look twice but he at least felt comfortable enough to say he think he looked more than presentable.

Hermann looked at the time again. Quarter to ten. He'd give breakfast a pass, he'd be meeting with Newton in just over two hours he could wait. He's probably skip breakfast today anyway he was sure his father would have questions about his whereabouts last night and he would like to avoid that conversation for as long as possible. He'd keep himself to the gardens today and and try to slip away when the time came.

*

Newton was frustrated.

He needed to sail as soon as possible. To delay was to delay discovery.

He looked at the time 11 O'clock. He'd spent the rest of the night after saying goodbye to Hermann going through his papers and packing essentials in case there was any change and Captain Pentecost felt it was safe to set sail. He'd had little rest and he looked like it. His hair was wild, shirt un-tucked; sleeves rolled to the elbows. He suddenly took a double take at the time. 11 O'clock? He was meeting Hermann in an hour! He'd been so preoccupied, he hadn't forgotten, he just got sidetracked.

Newton looked at himself in a wall hanging mirror, it was small but he knew he was hardly presentable enough, especially in front of Hermann who seemed to be always so well put together. He went to his bedroom and started throwing clothes around trying to find something that was at least smart looking when there was a succession of of rapid knocks on his front door. It couldn't be Hermann, could it? He didn't think he'd be the type to show up early, he was probably a stickler for punctuality. He tried to flatten out his hair and tucked in his shirt before he opened the door.

A man he didn't recognize stood before him.

"You Dr. Geiszler?" The man asked.

Newton eyed the man. "Yes... What can I do for you?"

"I'm one of Pentecost's men. Choi. Tendo Choi. He asked me to tell you that as soon as you're ready, we're all set to go."

 Newton's brow furrowed for a second and then his face broke into an ecstatic grin. "That's fantastic news! How soon?"

Tendo shrugged. "At this very moment if you wished."

Newton spun to grab his things but stopped abruptly in his tracks; Hermann.

"On second thought," Newton turned back to address Tendo. "I have an engagement later today, tell your Captain I'll be ready the day after tomorrow morning."

Tendo nodded. "Aye, sir. I'll let him know. Goodbye, Doctor."

"Mr. Choi." Newton watched Tendo to the end of the path and waved him off. He closed the door and jumped for joy. "YES!"

His land lady who was nearby nearly dropped the tray she was carrying.

"Dr. Geiszler!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, But did you hear? My expedition, it's back on! I must get ready, I can't wait to tell Hermann."  
He rushed past her, giving her a peck on the cheek causing her to laugh.

*

Hermann finally decided to chance it and make his way downstairs. He hoped his father had gone out or at least shut himself away in his study which he often did. A few stairs creaked as he tried his best to be light footed, which was a task as he had more weight on his right side and the cane was hardly suited for creeping around.

He'd nearly made it outside when his father's study door opened.

"Hermann."

Hermann winced slightly, damn. He schooled his features to face his father.

"Father." He greeted.

"Where were you this morning?"

Hermann's heart accelerated, he thought his father was going to ask about his whereabouts last night.

"I overslept and decided to give breakfast a pass."

Hermann's father studied him. "And where are you going now?"

Hermann's collar felt a little tight as he swallowed. "I'm meeting a friend for lunch, father."

His father's eyes narrowed slightly. "Not that, Geiszler, I hope."

Hermann stiffened, straightening his posture, feeling indignant on Newton's behalf.

"As a matter of fact, father, I am meeting with Dr. Geiszler. I'm most fascinated by his work and he agreed to meet so we could discuss his work further."

His father looked Hermann over, noticing his attire. He decided to let it go, for now.

"Before you go, Hermann, I must inform you that Julian's family is holding a dance tonight at Crimson hall. I shall expect you to attend. It will be an excellent opportunity for you to get more acquainted."

He left it at that and re-entered his study, closing the door ending any further discussion.

Hermann stomped his cane once in frustration. He's had enough of trying to please everyone. Julian was such a bore and snob who would be better marrying someone who was as vain and conceited as himself. He just wanted to do what he wanted and have no expectations put upon him.

He sighed and checked his pocket watch, he'd be meeting Newton in an hour. He made his way outside to wait in the gardens, Newton would soon be here to pick him up.

*

Newton was buzzing all the way to Hermann's house. He couldn't wait to tell Hermann about it. There was only one thing dampening his excitement and that was he was just getting to know Hermann, he was growing to like him the more he spent time with him, he hoped that Hermann felt the same. Maybe... No. Newton thought to himself, what a stupid idea. The thought of Hermann coming with him was a exciting prospect but he couldn't doubt Hermann would entertain such a spontaneous and perhaps reckless notion, but all the same...

Newton pushed the thought back as he approached the drive of Hermann's stately home. He got to the front door, made to knock but thought better of it, he didn't want to be answered by Hermann's father. He decided to sneak round the back, what the plan was from there he wasn't quite sure.

Once round the back of the house he took in the spacious gardens. He hadn't been here in the day time, they were rather something else in the light. He was about to turn the corner when a throat being cleared made him jump and turn around sharpish, caught red handed.

 Hermann laughed at his reaction.

Seeing that it was Hermann, Newton relaxed and let out a breath.

"Hermann. You scared me to death."

Hermann composed himself. "Serves you right for sneaking around."

"I wasn't-"

Herman gave him a look.

"Alright, I was. But I was only trying to avoid your father. No offense."

Hermann waved it off. "Me and you both, although I didn't succeed." Hermann's expression dimmed a little.

"Something wrong?" Newton asked, concerned.

"I'll tell you about it later. Shall we?"

Newton smiled. "Indeed. I have something planned if you don't mind?"

Hermann returned the smile. "Not at all."

Newton offered his arm to Hermann, which he gingerly took. "Then let's go."

 *

 Newton and Hermann walked arm in arm for some time and Hermann was starting to wonder if Newton actually had a destination in mind. After a few more minutes they came to a clearing, a patch of grass scattered with small yellow and white flowers, trees surrounding them. It was quite a peaceful spot, the gentle breeze rustling the leaves the only sound. Newton lead Hermann to the middle of the clearing.

"It's quite a lovely spot, Newton." Hermann acknowledged, but he thought they were having lunch together? He regretted slightly forgoing breakfast. Newton let go of his arm.

"Wait here." Newton ran off to a nearby bush. And after rustling around some emerged with a picnic basket and blanket. Hermann tried to stifle his laugh behind his hand at Newton's state. He had bits of leaves in his hair and some twigs too. "What?" Newton asked curiously.

"Come here." Hermann reached up and took the debris from Newton's now wild hair, holding it up to show Newton the source of his amusement.

"Oh." Newton laughed himself, placing the blanket down and using his now free hand to shake the rest of the leaves out of his hair. Hermann watched him fondly, then caught himself and cleared his throat.

"What's in the basket?" Hermann asked as he carefully lowered himself down to the ground to straighten out the blanket. Newton joined him, placing the basket between them

"Well, I'll admit my housekeeper put this together, so the contents are somewhat of a mystery to me as well." He opened up the basket to reveal some bread, cheese, grapes and a bottle of wine. Newton's eyebrows raised. "Not bad."

Hermann agreed. "Indeed. I should like to thank your housekeeper when I next see her."

Newton handed Hermann a slice of bread with a chunk of cheese. Hermann accepted them and took a bite from one then the other while Newton took two small crystalline glasses from the basket, handing one to Hermann, opening the bottle of wine and filling both cups.

"So, do you want to talk about why you were avoiding your father today?" Newton asked as he finished filling his own cup and placed the bottle back in the basket.

Hermann sighed, taking a sip of his wine. "I was hoping to avoid the interrogation I was sure I would get about where I was last night."

Newton with a now empty glass, placed it down, nodding. "And did he?"

Hermann was swirling the wine around, pausing for a moment. "No. But he did ask where I was going, this morning I tried to leave the house without notice. He seemed to find it distasteful that I was coming to see you."

Newton snorted. "He's probably right. I'm hardly-"

"Don't finish that. If I think you're worthy of my time, you are. I won't be told by anyone who I'm fit to be seen with, not even by yourself. I want to at least be able to decide that much for myself."

Newton looked chastised. "Forgive me. I guess I should also say thank you. I am honored to be worthy of Hermann Gottlieb's time and attention."

Hermann turned pink. "Hmmmm. Well, you're welcome."

A silence that for Hermann at least felt uncomfortable.

Newton watched in amusement as Hermann kept his gaze on the ground. He decided to move onto another topic.

"Was there anything else?"

Hermann nodded. "Yes. I'm to attend a dance tonight. Julian's family are holding it at Crimson hall. I'd rather not though, I have no wish to try any further with Julian. My father won't look kindly on me refusing to uphold my family responsibilities."

"Is it really so important for you to marry him?"

"It is for my father. I suppose I have no choice but to go through with it though. I've disappointed him enough." Hermann subconsciously gripped the trouser leg on his bad side. Newton noticed the movement.

"He can't blame you for something that isn't your fault."

Hermann smiled, a hint of melancholy behind it. "All my other siblings have gone on to make something of themselves, whether that be marrying well or a respectable profession. I don't know if the word proud is what my father feels, but he approves of them at least. I, on the other hand... I'm nothing more than a hindrance."

Newton had heard enough. "If I'm not allowed to talk deprecatingly about myself than neither are you. I won't hear anymore of that nonsense, Hermann. You're nothing of the sort! I mean just because, what, your father has trouble trying to hand you off to a suitor that he doesn't care whether you like or not? Doesn't make you undesirable or a hindrance. You can keep up with me and understand my work, he probably doesn't care to know that you could probably outsmart any respectable scholar."

Hermann coloured again, he avoided Newton's intense gaze. "T-thank you, Newton." Hermann's heart raced and he felt a lot more self concious under Newton's regard. "But, it would seem that my position is still the same. I have no other options and I'm unlikely to do much better for myself."

Newton stayed silent, not knowing what to say. The gentle breeze ruffled their hair as they sat their both now contemplating Hermann's seemingly hopeless situation. A few moments passed when suddenly Newton had an idea.

"Hermann! There's something I was going to tell you!"

Hermann looked a little taken aback by Newton's sudden outburst. "What?"

"Pentecost, the captain of the ship that I'll be travelling on, contacted me today to say that I can sail whenever I'm ready."

Hermann gave a small smile, trying to hide his disappointment at Newton leaving so soon. "I'm happy for you, Newton. How soon?"

"Practically immediately. But there was also something I wanted to ask you. I thought it stupid at first, but now perhaps maybe not so."

Hermann waited. "Well?"

Newton grasped both of Hermann's hands in his own, making Hermann stare at them.

"Come with me."

Hermann looked up from his clasped hands to look at Newton, confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"When I ship off, come with me. I delayed it for the day after tomorrow but if you come with me, we could leave tonight." Newton pulled Hermann's hands closer to his chest. "What do you say? Forget about what your father thinks, make your own decision now."

Hermann bit his lip. His heart was beating so fast he thought he might go into cardiac arrest. "I -I don't - So suddenly to just go..." He looked into Newton's eyes, there was no falsness there he genuinly wanted Hermann to join him, to be apart of his adventure. He made up his mind. "Yes."

Newton blinked a few times. "Really?"

Hermann nodded slowly. "Yes, Newton. I want to go with you."

Newton grinned then, causing a mirrored on to adorn Hermann's face. "Fantastic! Good for you, Hermann!" Newton couldn't contain himself, he enveloped Hermann in an an embrace. Hermann reddened to the point of glowing, he stilled.

Newton remembered himself and pulled away, abashed. "Sorry. I got carried away."

Hermann stared at him for a moment, his brain having short circuited. "It's fine. What should I bring. I've never been on ship before."

"I'll worry about the essentials, just bring clothes and yourself."

Hermann looked away. "You really want me to join you?"

Newton nodded."Positive." He reached for the wine and Hermann's glass, refilling it as well as his own. He raised his glass, "To adventure." Newton offered his glass to toast. Hermann picked up his own glass and clinked them together. Newton shared a smile with Hermann as they drank.

"Newton?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Where should we meet? I don't know how I'll get away, my father will be more watchful then ever. He's most determined to see me attend this dance tonight."

Newton took a moment to think, formulating a plan. "Attend the dance. It'll give me time to get things together and alert the Captain to the change of plan. Also it wouldn't raise suspicion, tonight at midnight meet me in the forest where we bumped into each other the other day. We'll rendezvous and head to the ship from there then by the morning we'll be long gone."

Hermann played it through in his head. "I think that should work. I am loathe to attend the dance but I think your plan is a good one."

"Good. We should finish lunch and I should return you to your home to get ready."

They took their time finishing the bread and wine. Sitting in companionable silence and enjoying the pleasant weather. Once they were done they packed up the blanket and offering up his arm again, Newton and Hermann walked back.


	11. Chapter 11

On their way back Hermann could of sworn he heard some rustling and footsteps following them, but every time he looked around them he saw nothing. When Newton asked what was wrong he assured him it was nothing. What Hermann did not know was that his father had had him followed. After their conversation that morning Lars Gottlieb had his suspicions on Hermann's affiliation with Dr. Geiszler. He wouldn't let the mad scientist get in the way with his plans. On receiving the news of Hermann and Geiszler's planned absconsion, he was furious. How dare his son disrespect him by acting this way?

He would get it through that boys head one way or another, he would go through with marrying Julian or he would understand the consequences of crossing Lars Gottlieb, son or not.

*

Newton escorted Hermann home bidding him farewell with a wink and a smile. Hermann stood at the end of his drive, heart still pounding.

He couldn't believe that he, Hermann Gottlieb, black sheep of the Gottlieb family, was going to run away. He felt absolutely immoral. He had to keep his head about him though, he couldn't give himself away, his father would never allow him to basically taint the family name, by not only being a son that his father didn't even talk about and he was convinced didn't want to exist in the first place but to add runaway to his sins?

He knew that his marriage to one of the offspring of the Menken's was to simply palm him off so he wasn't his problem anymore, but also to make Hermann feel like it was the least he could do for his family to make up for all his shortcomings.

He'd never said it outright, but it was implied everyday. He knew there were events that he had not been informed about so that his father wouldn't have to acknowledge him or make acquaintances personal and business alike aware of his existence as if that would harm his position in society.

Hermann had thought that if he expanded his mind he might gain his father's favour if he excelled in the same field as him. It seemed it would do no such thing as his father showed little delight and rightly trounced any hopes Hermann might have of gaining his fathers approval, it didn't deter him from his quest for knowledge though as by that point Hermann had grown an affinity for the sciences and mathematics.

With the help of their extensive library and his exceptional home tutoring, Hermann made leaps and bounds in his education and had his father allowed him to take it further and perhaps find a job in these fields like Newton himself had said, he could become one of the leading heads in these respective fields.

Que cera cera though he supposed.

An opportunity had presented itself for him to finally take control of his life and spread his wings and it came in the form of one Newton Geiszler. They'd known each other all of two days? If that. And they were heading off on a completely new adventure, together.

His first impression of Newton wasn't the best and he supposed neither was Newton's of him, but in their short time together he'd grown quite fond of him.

Hermann looked back at the house, he supposed it was time to return and get ready for tonight, dress for the dance and make sure to pack a bag, he should hide it under the bed he thought.

Once in his room he sat on the bed and looked around his room, this would be the last time he would be seeing it and even though there was very little for him to miss around here apart from the library and the gardens, his room had been a sort of safe haven when he felt at his lowest.

He took a deep breath, calming himself as went over to his wardrobe, pulling out clothing.

*

Newton arrived at the port, he needed to find Captain Pentecost and inform HIM of tonight's departure plans.

Whilst searching for him, he bumped into a familiar face. "Mr. Choi!"

Tendo looked up from where he was unloading a catch. "Dr. Geiszler. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to talk to your Captain. Is he about?"

Tendo shook his head. "He's busy over at the market. He'll probably be some time, haggling can take awhile until you both come to a compromise."

Newton nodded. "Right. Could you pass on a message to him then for me?"

"Of course."

"There's been a change of plans, I want to leave tonight. And also there will be someone joining me."

"Tonight? Why the sudden change of plan? If you don't mind my asking?"

"It's a long story. Circumstances have changed and it's paramount that we get away tonight."

Tendo sniffed. "Alright, I'll let him know. Who's the other person you're bringing with you? I heard you're a scientist, are they a assisstant to help you or perhaps a fellow scientist?"

"They're friend who has agreed to help me, yes. They aren't a scientist, at least not officially. I believe they will be most helpful to me in my research."

"Well, I'll expect you tonight then." Tendo slapped him on the shoulder. "I hope you don't get sea sick."

Newton laughed but he hoped he didn't either or Hermann for that matter.

*

The evening closed in.

The dance would begin in a few hours and Hermann was still deciding on what exactly to wear. He supposed it wasn't of much consequence but he should keep up appearances and make the best impression possible even if he wasn't going to be seeing Julian again after tonight.

He decided that he'd wear the white vest. He shrugged out of the brown one he was currently wearing and adorned the other. He grabbed his black jacket and checked his appearance in the mirror. His slicked back hair was immaculate, with just a small piece of hair curling on his forehead that he couldn't quite get to behave no matter how much grease he used, it wasn't a total disaster though he lamented so he left it.

He made his way downstairs, planning on spending the remainder of the time left until the dance in the library. His father though unfortunately intercepted his path. "Hermann. Step into my study." Hermann's father seemed to leave no room for argument and Hermann knew it wasn't an option.

Hermann followed him into the room.

"Is there something I can do for you, father?"

"I know about you and that Geiszler."

Hermann felt ice run in his veins and stop his heart. "Me and Geiszler? What is it exactly that you know?"

"I know that you plan on running away with him."

Hermann wasn't a brilliant liar, but he attempted to be as convincing as possible. He scoffed . "Don't be ridiculous, father. We merely talked about his work is all."

"I saw you together! I had eyes and ears on you and I was told what your plans were with that two bit crack pot!"

Hermann felt fear flow through him.

"You will understand me, boy. You will end it with this fool and end it."

Hermann swallowed thickly.

"And if I do not want to?"

His father's gaze hardened.

"What you want is of little, if no, consequence. I will not have you disgrace the family name."

"You speak of pride, father, but what of love?" Hermann wasn't quite sure if it was love, he'd never experienced it before, but he knew he felt something for Newton. "Am I to throw away a chance at true happiness for once in my life for pride? Honour?"

"You will do it because I wish it. Because you have a responsibility to this family, to hold up it's traditions and values."

"I have brothers and sisters older than me that have or soon will be marrying. All to good families. Surely whom I should marry now is of little importance. Even if he is not of noble stock and his profession is not smart enough for you. The weight of such a responsibility surely does not lie too heavily on my shoulders now."

"I will not see that riff raff as part of this family. The expectations are the same for all my children. You will not see him again, that is my final word on the matter and you better adhere to it for I will not be responsible for what may happen to Mr. Geiszler if you should not break it off."

Hermann stiffened.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, shun him. Be cold. Do what you must to have Geiszler believe you do not care for him."

"Father, please. Where is your heart?"

Hermann's father's eyes turned cold.

"It will end and you will marry another. Someone who will uphold our family name and you will thank me in the end, when you are secure and looked after."

"As if you cared whether I was looked after or not! Your only concern is your reputation!" Hermann spat. "You have always seen me as weak and have least favoured me out of all your children. I will do as you say if only to keep Newton safe, but know this, on this day forward I am a stranger to you, father. You have never loved me of that I am sure and the fact that I found acceptance in someone so agreeable as I have, I think makes you hate me all the more. I leave you now with nothing but contempt for you. Good day to you, sir."

Hermann turned and exited the study. He was seething, but overall, heart broken. He had thought for a stupid, naive moment that he could be free from convention. How would he be able to convince Newton to stay away. What was his father capable of doing? He wasn't about to find out. He looked at the time. 8 O'clock. Newton in a few short hours would be awaiting him so that they could meet and begin again. That wouldn't happen now.

*

Newton was ready and waiting. He knew Hermann had to attend that dance tonight to keep up appearances, so he'd have to wait. He was buzzing with excitement. He couldn't believe that in a few short days that he's had found kinship in Gottlieb's son. Hermann got a lot of his work and when others would look at him as though he were mad he looked at him with understanding.

He didn't really know what to do with himself until later tonight. He had checked and double checked his bags to make sure he had everything he would need, he then checked again just to be sure. He kept looking at the clock on the wall as well. Surely more time had passed than 5 minutes. God, time was moving slow tonight.

Newton then got an idea. Why couldn't he join Hermann at the dance? He knew he had to be Julian to keep his father happy but couldn't he go and just mingle to stop this incessant energy? He decided he could and made to dress.

*

Hermann may have no choice but to attend this abhorrent event, but he'd be damned if he was going to try and please Julian. He was going to do the bare minimum and his father would have to deal with it. He just wanted to get drunk, forget about Julian, forget about his god damn duty and especially forget about Newton. Maybe the drink would make the pain in his chest duller.

He looked at the time. Had it only be been a damned hour? This was torture. He saw Julian with his family at present. He wished now he hadn't gotten mixed up in Newton's business. Why couldn't he just marry Julian and be happy with that. Because he had for a fleeting moment felt what it was like to be understood, he'd flirted with freedom and nearly tasted it, but alas as harsh as it may sound, it was a fool's dream.

He threw back a couple more drinks and resigned himself to his fate to marry Julian. He was about to make a rather grand effort one that would make his father proud, he scoffed, and apologise for his previous behaviour to Julian when he saw Newton. He was dressed the best he'd ever seen him. Even his hair was combed back. But what on earth was he doing here? Newton scanned the room and found Hermann, his eyes lighting up. He pushed through the crowds and ended up in front of Hermann.

"Hermann! Say, this is pretty fancy. I know we were meant to meet up later, but I couldn't wait until then so I thought what would be the harm in coming here?"

Hermann could feel his heart race, any other time he would be glad to see Newton, saving him from these stuffy people and especially looking like that. He took Hermann's breath away, the God's were cruel.

"You can't be here!" Hermann sharply whispered. "You have to go."

Newton's smile faltered. "Why?"

Hermann pulled Newton back behind a pillar, away from prying eyes and ears. "My father. He knows."

"Knows what?"

Hermann sighed exasperated. "About what we planned to do. He had me followed."

"Who does that?" Newton was genuinely astounded.

"Lars Gottlieb does. Please, Newton. I don't know what my father will do if he finds you here. Just go. Leave without me, I can't go with you." Hermann tried to urge Newton away, but Newton resisted, staying put.

"No. Hermann he can't do this to you. He doesn't own you. So what if he knows? Come with me now." Newton had no idea that Hermann's father had this much power over his son. It was downright prehistoric the way he thought he could treat him. 

Hermann shook his head. He pulled Newton with him out of the dance hall to outside. It was dark, he kept going until they were down a nearby alley. "Go, before my father knows you're here, if he doesn't already. You're putting yourself in danger being with me now. You're better off without me."

Newton couldn't believe that Hermann really thought that. "Don't be stupid, Hermann. Because you're not, if I'd of thought that would I have asked you to come in the first place?" Newton shook his head. This wasn't supposed to have happened. 

Hermann bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

Newton hated Lars in that moment. Why should Hermann be sorry? He probably had to apologise his whole life, just for existing around his father. He looked over Hermann then and for the second time since laying eyes on Hermann that night he marveled at how beautiful Hermann looked. Classy clothes really did suite him, even if the lifestyle didn't. Hermann looked up, his eyes round and shining, the street lights softly illuminating his face.

"I wish we could have known each other better but Newton..." Hermann looked away mustering up the courage for what he must say. "We can't see each other again. I... I wish you luck on your journey."

Rain started to pour, filling the silence between them as they just looked into each others eyes.

"I'll come back for you."

Hermann smiled sadly. "Alright." He knew once Newton had left and that as time passed he'd be forgotten about, but in this moment he'd pretend that Newton would.

"Wait for me?"

Hermann pushed back his hair that was falling into his face the more it got wet. "I won't be a free man when you return."

Newton looked up into the rain, letting it hit his face. He looked back at Hermann. "He won't make you happy."

Hermann shrugged. "Whether it'll be a happy union or not, he'll still be my husband."

Newton wiped the rain from his face and stepped into Hermann's space. "Allow me something before I go."

Hermann searched Newton's eyes, he was close, their faces a lips distance apart. "What?"

Newton's eyes traveled Hermann's face down till they landed on his mouth. Hermann's heart almost burst. Newton swooped in and claimed Hermann's mouth in a searing yet tender kiss. Hermann's heart beat so fast he nearly died from rapture. Shaky hands slid up Newton's chest to cup his face. Newton wrapped his arms around Hermann bringing him closer still. They stayed like that for a moment, two moments, both unwilling to be the first to part.

Hermann's name being called finally pulled them from their embrace. 

Hermann was breathing heavily. The rain had gotten heavier and they were becoming more soaked by the second.

"Go." Hermann breathed as Hermann's father's voice became closer.

Newton looked into Hermann's face once more. "That was your first kiss was it not?"

Hermann cleared his throat. "It was."

Newton smiled and stole another one. "I'll be your last as well."

Hermann coloured considerably. "You really must go."

"Until we meet again."

With a final kiss that made Hermann gasp at it's fervour, Newton fled into the night just as Lars turned the corner to find Hermann drenched and panting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here, boy!?"

Hermann was still looking in the direction Newton had gone, deaf to his father's voice,

"Are you listening to me? Look at the state of you!" He got closer to Hermann, smelling the wine that Hermann had indulged in earlier. "You're drunk aren't you? You're on thin ice, boy!"

Hermann didn't care to hear anymore, he allowed his father to drag him back inside where he received some strange looks at his disheveled appearance. He ignored them all. 

Later that night when the dance was over and they had returned to the house, Hermann sat on his bed looking out the window up at the starry sky. He knew that Newton would have set sailed by now and that Newton's promises were more than likely made in the heat of the moment, but maybe sometimes in times when he felt a little lonely he'd indulge himself and believe in those promises that maybe one day he'd join Newton.

*

The hour was late and Newton was boarding the ship, about to set sail. Tendo met him at the port, noticing he was alone.

"Where's your friend, Doctor. I thought you said you were bringing someone with you?"

Newton handed over his bags. "No. Not anymore, just me."

Tendo tutted. "It took me all day to convince Captain Pentecost to let another one of you "land lubbers" come aboard." Tendo noticed Newton's crestfallen appearance. "Ah, well. Just means I've only got you to worry about. Come on, we're about to hoist anchor."

Newton followed Tendo aboard. He leant on the side of the boat overlooking the sea. He looked up at the stars. He didn't know how long he'd be gone and he didn't know if Hermann would welcome him back when he did, but he'd hold onto there last moment together and hope that the feelings that had been shared then would still be present when he returned. Because he would return.


	12. Chapter 12

A week passed and Hermann had resigned himself and had over that time made every available effort to convince Julian of the benefits of their union. Although it seemed that Julian was under just as much pressure, they both seemed unhappy with their lot but forced to abide by each others families wishes.

Their wedding would be the week after next and Hermann was dreading it more and more the closer the time got. Every now and then the urge to up and leave overwhelmed him. It thankfully passed though, it was a ridiculous notion at this point, how would he ever find Newton now? He had no idea where he was even going. 

Julian had for the most part avoided Hermann's company. He knew that he wasn't happy being paired with Hermann, he understood that he was no one's first choice. He saw the beautiful people that Julian mixed with and knew he couldn't compare, and even though Hermann didn't seek Julian's approval on any level, it still hurt like it always had when people treated him differently, like he was something distasteful. 

He wondered how this was ever going to work? How could a marriage ever work like this? Would they ever see each other? Interact at all other than when they must be seen together at gatherings, dinners and other social events? His lonely life would be no different except of the addition of a husband that may as well be non-existent for the little he'd be involved with Hermann.

Hermann knew that he'd have nothing but time now and he wasn't going to spend it withering away in self pity. He had his mind and why not think of a way to find a different life for himself while he kept his father happy. He would do as his father asked, but while he was appeased he wouldn't suspect Hermann of any disobedience. Newton had said himself that Hermann could rival the best of them and if he spent his time now developing his knowledge, plan out places that would take him on, get a degree or to hell with it why stop at one? He'd depended on Newton's proposal to get him away from this but maybe it was time he did things for himself so that if Newton did come back one day he'd be his own man and he'd feel more his equal and he truly would be a free.

Yes, he thought. He would better himself every day and he would cut all ties to his family. It would take time but time was what he had an abundance of.

*

Newton leaned over the edge of the ship bringing up the last of his breakfast. Sea sickness sucked.

Tendo chuckled behind him. "You'll get used to it. Things can get pretty choppy out here."

Newton whined and pushed the hair that was being blown into his face back. "It's been a week and my stomach still can't handle the waves." He wrapped both arms around himself and he was bloody freezing.

Tendo mused. "You'll get your sea legs before long. Anyway, the Captain said that we're in the same seas where he found that stuff he brought to you that you were so interested in. If I can ask, what are you hoping to find?"

Newton took a deep breath of the salty air. "That's why I'm out here. I don't know what I'm going to find, all I know is that it's something that's not been seen before."

"How can you be sure? What if it turns out to be just a whale or something like that?"

"Or the Kraken?" Newton said amusedly. "No, it's not a whale. Whales don't have blue blood."

"You have us chasing monsters, Doctor?" 

"If we're lucky." Newton poked Tendo with his elbow, laughing at his concerned expression but stopped abruptly when he could feel his stomach turn once again. He flung himself to the side of the boat to heave into the sea. Tendo laughed, shaking his head and leaving Newton to it.

*

Weeks passed and Newton had gotten no closer to discovering anything of significance. At least he'd gotten used to the roughness of the sea, he didn't think he could get used to the experience of a giant shadow passing under the ship as whales crossed their paths though. That's all they were unfortunately. Nothing new, nothing that wasn't already discovered. Not that whales weren't fascinating creatures he was just hoping for something, well, more.

The more time he spent out here, the more the fee would be that the Captain expected. Newton sighed, scratching at the ever growing scruff on his jaw, the things he did for science. 

His hair blew into his face, that had gotten longer as well and was starting to become a nuisance as the the wind whipped around him.

He went below deck to his cabin. He got out his journal where he'd kept all his discoveries, no matter what they came across, he even had a few sketches of some of the deep's beasts, they were amateur but they served for an accurate representation. 

They apparently were going to make port in a few days, the Captain also traded on the side and he had some cargo to pick up. Newton had letters that he had written and kept under his pillow to Hermann. Having no means of sending them, until now. He supposed that Hermann had married, his letters may be redundant at this point, most were filled with little more than his progress so far, he'd admit that he left out the parts where he wasn't making much. He didn't want Hermann thinking that he was having trouble or that he was wasting his time.

He found himself caring quite a bit about what Hermann thought and one night when he felt rather homesick and the crew had shared their stash of rum, Newton's intoxication magnified the feelings inside him tenfold. His feelings of insecurity, his feelings concerning Hermann all poured out into a letter that he now held in the stack. He'd read it the morning after and had cringed at the things he had confessed in it, but although it was quite passionate and full of drunken ramblings, if you didn't know it was an intoxicated gush, then it wasn't half bad as a love letter. So, he decided to keep it, whether he'd actually go through with sending it remained to be seen.

*

As Hermann sat before the mirror, servants fussing over him to get him ready for the wedding, he wondered what Newton was doing in this very moment. Where he was... Probably a world away.

He stood looking at himself in the full length mirror. His suit was beautiful he couldn't deny that, he just wished that he was wearing it for different reason.

The ceremony itself was extravagant in it's decor but overall it was nothing special. Their vows were basic and having spent very little time with Julian, kissing him for the first time in front of a room full of people made Hermann feel extremely awkward. 

Now, at the reception, where, thank God, most people were leaving him alone, either talking to Julian or his father, or just too busy taking advantage of the overflowing banquet of free food. Hermann sat at a table, himself taking advantage of the abundance of champagne. He'd need it for tonight, it was their first night as a wedded couple and he supposed Julian would expect what couples traditionally did on their wedding night. Or Hermann could be lucky and Julian wouldn't have any interest in doing that with Hermann at all. Would it just be delaying the inevitable if they didn't tonight?

Thank God there wasn't the pressure of children, he thought as he took another sip from his glass. That at least was a blessing. He watched Julian for a little while longer, finally deciding to join him so as not to cause upset that he wasn't spending time with his new husband at his own wedding.

Julian politely smiled as Hermann approached and joined arms with him.

"You look rather lovely, I must say."

Hermann appreciated the compliment, it meant that Julian was at least trying.

"Thank you. So do you. Handsome, that is."

Julian dipped his head in thanks as they mingled through the guests. 

The band that had been playing periodically through the night started up again, playing a slow, elegant, waltz. Hermann was aware that a first dance was normally traditional and that they were yet to have their's.

Julian turned to Hermann, offering his hand.

"Shall we?"

Hermann could hardly refuse. His leg thank goodness had behaved for the most part and he felt confident that his cane could be forgone just for tonight. He wanted, at least today, not to be looked at differently, or at all if he could help it.

He did after all have a leg brace for a reason. Hermann rarely used it as it wasn't the most comfortable of apparatus. It would serve tonight though.

As they stepped into a waltz the guests gathered around them, clearing a space, letting them have the floor to themselves. Hermann felt a physical spotlight on him as everyone's eyes were focused on them. He could feel himself start to sweat. Julian didn't seem to notice, almost enjoying the attention he was getting, being used to and almost expecting to be the center of attention.

Finally, their audience joined in and they were swallowed by the swarm of couples now filling the dance floor. Hermann visibly relaxed making Julian laugh.

"You'll have to get used to people looking at you."

"I've had people looking at me my whole life. I don't think it's something you get used to but I expect it at this point. I suppose the abundance of attention tonight is just a little... overwhelming."

Julian looked a little uncomfortable at Hermann's obvious referral to his disability.

"Forgive me. I didn't intend to offend-"

"You didn't. I've experienced offence and you haven't come close to it. But... you will have to accept me and everything that comes with that."

"Of course. Let us forget about that for now though and enjoy the rest of the celebrations."

Hermann agreed. He'd rather not have the conversation now so he let Julian obviously avoid the subject for the time being. He had enough to deal with at the moment, the rest could wait.


End file.
